The prior art gyro suspension assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,392, by W. J. Krupick.
One problem with the prior art gyro suspension assembly is that the flexure webs provide relatively high axial stiffness along the spin axis of the rotor and relatively low stiffness in the radial direction, that is in a radial direction along an axis perpendicular to the spin axis of the rotor. Such construction of the flexure webs produces relatively large drift errors, whenever the gyro is subjected to simultaneously applied acceleration forces in both the axial and radial directions.
Further, the manufacture of the prior art gyro suspension assembly is relatively difficult, because of a deformation of the flexure web during the manufacture thereof.